Devices such as laptop or notebook computers are typically transported in a carrying case with various computer accessories such as power adapters, cords, computer diskettes, a mouse, etc. If the carrying case is over-filled, the contents in the case can press against an outer surface of either a display member or a base member of the device, thereby causing a display screen of the display member to contact a keyboard or other portion of the base member. Further, movement and vibration causes the keyboard to wear against the display screen and results in a dust-like material collecting on the display screen. In addition, this movement and vibration causes scratching to the display screen, which can substantially reduce the viewing quality. In some instances, the display screen can become inoperable.
In some devices, tab/extensions have been permanently mounted adjacent the keyboard to maintain separation between the keyboard and display screen while the device is in the closed position. However, such tabs/extensions are displeasing in appearance and interfere with a user's ability to use the device (e.g., interfering with a user's wrist(s)).